How Leah Wilson Met Draco Malfoy
by imPSYCHEDholla
Summary: so thisis how leah, harry's cousin, meets her future boyfriend draco.I just HEART draco a lot! I don't own HARRY POTTER!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first harry Potter fanfic and it evolves around Draco malfoy and Harry's cousin, Leah Wilson (Which is obviously a character I made up) there's also some crossovers and I'm telling it now so you wouldn't go _Who the hell?_ On me :)

So of course there are the original harry Potter characters and I also have characters from Charmed then Characters from the tv series Psych. There's also the ones from twilight.

Then there's my made up characters; Faye Smith, Hydra Mira Malfoy, Alphard Malfoy, Regulus Malfoy, Pricilla Haliwell, and Leah Wilson.

I hope you like this first one :) don't be too harsh on comments :|


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not OWN harry Potter. But thanks a lot to J.K. for giving us harry! :))**

Three years ago, Leah Charlotte Wilson, commonly known as Leah, was only thirteen years old. She was spending her summer at her aunts' place in San Francisco when she learned more about her late mom's family secret. They are a line of great witches and that it started even way back from their ancestors. That year, Leah received a letter saying that she's been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her cousin Harry, who is in London, has been studying there for almost two years now and she's thrilled and called him.

In Privet drive, the Dursleys were out when the phone had ringed in the living room.

Harry came running down the stairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he had said, still catching his breath.

"Harry!" Leah's voice was excited.

Harry felt happy to hear his cousin's voice too. Leah is the only one harry called a family, "Leah, I'm glad you called! How are you?"

"Good, good. Listen, I already know your secret!"

"Y-you do?" harry had never told Leah that he was a wizard because she might think that he's some kind of loony.

"Yes! Harry, I'm a witch too! Can you believe it? And I received a letter from Hogwarts and I'll be attending this year with you!"

Harry was so overjoyed that he wanted to scream; a family would be with him. But, his happiness had slowly faded. He _is_ Harry Potter and Leah might be in a lot of trouble when someone, like Voldemort, learns they're related.

"Listen Leah, it might be best that you don't tell anyone from Hogwarts that we're related" he explained.

Leah was confused, "Why not?"

"Uh, it's complicated"

"Well, uh, all right. I'll be seeing you soon then"

"Yes, very soon. I'll personally tour you around when I see you"

"I can't wait! Until then"

When Leah received the Hogwarts letter, it was too late for her to travel all the way to London and take the Hogwarts express. Instead, Paige haliwell orbed her directly to Hogwarts in her uniform and things. Leah couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Her school is a castle and there are witches and wizards everywhere! All the new and old students gathered towards the great hall for the big welcome ceremony. Harry sat beside his friends Ron and Hermione, looking very excited to know if Leah would be in their house.

Meanwhile, at slytherin's corner, Draco is talking to Pansy Parkinson when his eyes met the new students. Looking at them, Draco noticed the most beautiful one, Leah. He instantly got dazzled with her long brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and the beautiful smile. Almost all guys noticed her. Professor Mcgonagall called out Leah for her turn to find her house.

Leah suddenly felt chills as she sat on the stool and the professor placed the sorting hat on her head.

The hat suddenly spoke.

"My, it is a first to have a new student that excelled to the third year already" the hat had said, "Such a strong and brave girl too. Your skills are very good that you can be in any house. But, I should pick one, GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table rejoiced and Leah ran to their table and sat beside harry excitedly with a big smile. She wanted to hug him, but they're pretending not to know each other.

A week later, Leah already ,made friends from different houses like Mira and Regulus Malfoy of slytherin; Faye smith of hufflepuff, Cho chang of Ravenclaw and of course, Hermione granger and Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor. She also is having a lot of fun with her studies. She liked it better than in an ordinary school. Draco Malfoy was standing outside of Professor Snape's class, waiting for someone, when Leah went out. Draco ran up to her and talked.

"Hi" he uttered.

Leah stopped walking and saw the guy beside her. Her jaw slightly dropped because of the hot guy.

She smiled shyly and answered, "H-hi"

"We haven't formally met, I'm Draco Malfoy"

"I'm Leah Wilson"

The two of them shakes hands and talked for awhile.

Later that night, at Gryffindor house, Ron, Hermione, and harry were in the common room when they saw Leah in a joyous mood.

"Someone seems to be happy" Hermione pointed out.

Leah giggled and sat between Hermione and Ron, "Well, I met this guy"

The three looked curious and got closer excitedly.

"Tell us, who is it?" Harry asked.

"The most handsome guy I've met, Draco Malfoy" Leah said and swooned.

Ron gasped and looked at her, horrified, "Bloody hell, have you gone mad?"

"Why?" Leah asked confused.

Hermione slapped Ron on the stomach and looked at Leah, "So, how was he? I mean what did he do to you?"

"Well, he came up to me after my potions class and introduced his self to me. He is such a gentleman, I must say"

Harry and Ron tried not to laugh with what she said.

"Anyways, is he a friend of you guys?" Leah asked.

The three looked at each other with petty looks and harry answered, "Not really"

"Too bad. And oh, he mentioned something about you, Hermione. He called you a mu-mud something"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "A mudblood?"

"Yes, that's the one! What does it mean?"

"You don't have to know what it means, Leah. It's an offensive word for muggle born" harry explained.

Leah gasped in horror and covered her mouth, "I-am-so-sorry"

"It's alright, you didn't know" Hermione replied.

"But, why does he call you that?"

Finally, harry decided to tell his cousin about Draco.

"Malfoy is a pure blood and hates anyone with a muggle blood" he explained.

"And harry" Ron added.

Leah looked confused again, "Harry?"

"Yeah, they hate each other. It's a good thing you didn't tell him you're a half blood or worse, related to harry"

The first ones to know that they're related are of course, Hermione and Ron.

The four of them became quiet and Hermione suddenly spoke again, "I don't understand it. Malfoy never speaks to a non slytherin before"

"Maybe he fancies Leah"

With what harry said, Leah turned as red as an apple. Without a doubt, Leah also has a crush on him.

But Leah couldn't imagine that Draco was a bad guy. He was always sweet around her; he even has this gentle smile that made Leah blush. Harry suddenly noticed how disappointed Leah was and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, we're not forbidding you to see him" harry explained.

"But how can is still see him after all you've told me?" Leah asked.

"Pretend you never knew any of those"

The next day, Leah was on the last row of shelves in the library, reading.

"Leah?"

Leah had suddenly dropped the book she was reading and was startled when she saw Draco. Draco picked up the book and looked around before handing it to her. Being a malfoy, he has a reputation for talking only to slytherin people.

"Thank you" Leah whispered.

Draco noticed how quiet she was and smiled at her, "You're very pretty, you know"

Leah's cheeks flushed red and looked at Draco's smiling face. Seriously, she couldn't believe what her friends told her about him.

Leah sighed and answered, "Draco, I think we better stop seeing each other before you regret anything"

Draco didn't understand what she's trying to say and was worried, "Why, did I do something wrong?"

Leah shook her head and couldn't look at him. She likes him a lot, but they can't be together.

"No, you're- perfect" Leah admitted, "But, it's Harry"

"Potter?" Draco sounded disgusted when he mentioned the name.

But, Draco slowly relaxed when Leah touched his cheek.

"Draco, harry is my cousin" Leah confessed, "We can't be together when the both of you have problems and another; Hermione told me you hate muggles. Well, I'm a half blood. I don't want to disappoint you and to lie to you forever"

Leah ran out of the library in a hurry, depressed, leaving Draco very speechless.

At the second half of potions class, harry and Ron noticed how glum Leah was.

"Do you think it's because of what I said about malfoy?" Ron whispered, so not to be caught by snape.

Harry is not quite sure and looked at the far left of the room where Draco is.

He whispered back to Ron, "I don't know. But, Draco seems to be glum too"

Snape is teaching them how to make sleeping potion and Leah was nowhere near to listening. While she was busy scribbling on her notebook, she got surprised when a note flew over her table. She took it and opened it.

I need to talk to you badly.

Meet me at the lake after class

Draco

Leah took a deep breath and couldn't look at his direction. When the bell rang, Leah hurriedly went out of the room with her things. She went straight to the lake and wanted it to be over soon. Draco finally arrived and there was an awkward silence between them. Leah could still not look at him.

Draco slowly walked towards her and looked at the big weeping willow beside them.

"I don't really know how to tell you this, but I'll try" Draco had said.

He grabbed both of Leah's hands, which made Leah look at him, and took a deep breath.

"Leah, I like you-a lot" he finally confessed with a little blush, "I don't know, but ever since I saw you at the great hall, I already had an interest in you"

"But, how about harry?" Leah asked softly.

"I hate Harry Potter, but not you. I don't care about your cousin"

"But, you also hate muggles. I'm half a muggle"

"I can make an exception. That's how special you are to me"

Draco slowly pulled her to his chest and in a tight hug. Somehow, he felt his chest loosen for a bit. Leah also felt loosen. She seriously couldn't imagine a whole year without Draco.

"I honestly was scared that I might not talk to you ever again" Leah shared and looked up at him.

Draco smiled, "You were?"

"Yes, it frightened me"

"Wait, does that mean that you _like_ me?"

Leah's eyes widened and blushed real hard this time; Draco liked her reaction and tilted her chin. Their faces were so close that their noses were bumping already.

"Let's start all over again. I want a good start. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy" he whispered.

Leah giggled and looked straight at his bluish gray eyes, "I'm Leah Wilson"

Their lips met and the sweet kiss lasted for merely five seconds, but felt like an eternity.

They looked at each other and giggled.

"The rest of the school year would be much different" Draco had said.

"And I intend it to be that way" Leah added.

"I'd be glad to"

That whole year, Draco and Leah had been secretly dating. Leah first told harry his relation with Draco then to Mira, Cho and Faye. At first, harry didn't like the idea. He was afraid that Draco was only using her, but eventually let Leah do what she wanted. But the next year had changed. Leah couldn't keep up with Draco and Harry's arguments that she decided to not see him anymore. The two of them felt very bad that their good relationship ended. Patty Parkinson, on the other hand, seemed pleased and began to date Draco and Leah dated a senior named Cedric Diggory. But still, Leah still had feelings for Draco and Draco feels the same way.

During their fourth year, after the triwizard tournament, Leah felt like dying when she saw cedric's breathless body. She screamed and cried and couldn't bear to see the death of a loved one. During a memorial for cedric at their school, Leah suddenly disappeared without saying a word to anyone. Draco felt really devastated when Leah left. Not a single word or whatsoever from her.

**End. How was it? Hope it was a good start :O**


End file.
